Prior to the present invention, a notorious problem in the commercial plastic piping industry has been the problem of providing adequate support, complicated by softness of the plastic piping resulting in sagging and each and every support tending to act as a cutting edge, particularly in industries such as the diary industry where hot liquid is passed through the pipes further thereby softening the plastic pipe. Pipe support structures have previously typically included an arrangement of serially consecutive supporting ridges extending transversely accross a length of the pipe; such supports have unified or solid body material considered essential to have adequate strength to be mounted by suspension structures, to thus hold the piping in its predesignated position and location. Typical of such a support element is that shown in the Schoen U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,465, a type of support that has been publically available for many years. Another type of support amounting to a plate-edge is shown in Dupuy, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,871 FIG. 2 of plate A with its curved portion 16 shown in FIG. 1 thereof, that FIG. 1 showing also a hoop-like suspension element 23. U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,684 to Moore show a variety of other support elements. None of these prior art supports provide the remedy for the problems faced of the types discussed above. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,246 is not directed to pipe supports, but discloses spacer-devices for structure used with conduit support structures, not being relevant to the present invention. In the dairy industry, filth-collectors must be avoided in selected pipe supports, while maintaining low filler(body) material.